Evil Garden Gnomes Or Mum
by la2319
Summary: A pointless, slightly fluffy story about Harry and Ginny and a birthday present in the rain. Aww, lovely romance! All and any critiscism will be hugged continually, so please, drop a review and tell me what you think! oneshot


Whoever came up with the saying 'good morning' is a big liar.

They obviously didn't know what a Weasley morning was like.

Our house has one bathroom. Yes, just one. So between Mum, Dad, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and me, there are nine people who need to use the toilet or take a shower or brush their teeth or shave almost every second. Plus, Fred and George claim their plumbing isn't working, so that makes eleven.

So far I've walked in on Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and (to my horror) Charlie. Fred, George, Bill, and Ron have all successfully kicked me out of the bathroom, and I've been walked in on by Hermione, George, and the absolute worst, Harry.

I was in the shower when Harry stumbled in and we stared at each other for about ten minutes before I regained my mind and beat him over the head with my toothbrush (our shower sadly has no curtain, although I will be appealing to Mum to get one).

Then, by the time I actually get to take a shower and brush my teeth all edible food in the kitchen has been devoured by my lovely brothers, and so I'm forced to cook or starve to death.

Then, if you ever wanted a moment alone you'd be had pressed to find one, what with ten other people staying in a cramped house when no one's allowed outside because of the stupid war.

In a house this small with no one to talk to or be with except each other, people tend to go crazy.

Fleur and Mum have wedding fever, and Bill's in a right state. He, like everyone else, is just waiting for this wedding planning to be over.

Ron and Hermione have been fighting about everything and anything, which is driving me completely insane! All they do is row, and bicker, and pick at each other. Harry and I have been forced into madness by just being in the room with them.

Fred and George walk around, bantering on just to hear themselves speak, and Charlie's taken to being grumpy and moody whenever possible.

On the Harry front, nothing I say fazes him at all. I could tell him hippogriffs were raining from the sky and he would hardly glance my way.

In fact, I just did tell him that and he stared at me like I had sprouted four more heads.

Fleur has, without consideration for me, scheduled the wedding for my bloody BIRTHDAY!

And when I complained, Mum was all 'Don't worry, dear, we'll celebrate your birthday the next week when they're back from their honeymoon.' But then the trio will be at who knows where, and I'll be stuck here, celebrating my birthday with Luna.

No offense to her, but she is a bit of a ditz. And, I'd always thought that even if Harry's doesn't like celebrating his own bloody birthday, he might come to his senses on mine and give me a snog from heaven as my present or something.

Ah, wishful thinking.

We shall now just continue to sit here, staring at each other aimlessly while Fred and George belt out Christmas carols down the hall, even though it's only summer holiday.

Harry blinks, I blink, we both blink.

And then one of us cracks (okay, I admit it, it was me).

"I'm going outside," I said finally, not looking at him but already on my way to the door.

"B-but—" Harry sputtered. "We're not allowed. It's dangerous."

"What? Lucius Malfoy is going to come crawling out of one of the bushes? Plus, it's raining," I smiled back at him. "If you're _that_ worried, then you come too."

Smirking at him, I disappeared through the doorway to the kitchen, looking out the window.

I jumped as something brushed up against me, ready to attack any evil garden gnomes coming my way (or Mum), when I realized Harry wasn't quite as stealthy as he claimed.

"You said I could come," he defended, before I had a chance to open my mouth.

Okay, so he's not stealthy, but he _can_ read minds.

"Alright, alright, hurry up then," I slipped outside, onto the porch, once again looking around for evil gnomes (or Mum).

As soon as I stepped off the porch I was instantly soaked, looking back to Harry.

But then he was right behind me, both of us wet to the core.

I smiled, seeing the way his hair was sticking to his forehead. I brushed it away from his eyes for him, letting my fingertips rest on his forehead.

"You look funny,"

He laughed at me, said I looked just as 'funny' as he did, and I imagine that I did.

One of Harry's arms twisted itself around my waist, pulling me into him. We both laughed, feeling the water pour down onto us.

I was hoping maybe he'd give me that birthday present early as he leaned forward slightly and—

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, get in here before you catch your death!"

I was about to give up and turn to the house as Harry stared toward the ground. But he was very persistent about giving me my birthday present, exactly how I'd wished it would be.

And, for a moment, I didn't care about evil gnomes (or Mum).


End file.
